


Enseñándole

by cruzer22cruzer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Sucking, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, tongue
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzer22cruzer/pseuds/cruzer22cruzer
Summary: Robert nunca visitó Invernalia, Robb siempre ha sentido algo por Sansa, Los Stark siguen la tradición Targaryen de casar hermanos...Robb decide adelantarsele a eso.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita hace años por mí pero olvidé por completo mi cuenta así que la repostee con diferentes personajes.
> 
> La idea es que Robb y Sansa son mayores de lo que aparentan en la serie y Robert nunca visitó Invernalia así que la vida no cambió para ellos.

**Sabado en la tarde.**

Robb respiraba profundo no estando seguro de porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, _se sentía tan bien y mal al mismo tiempo._

La tormenta afuera parecía quererlos juntos.

Los enemigos de su familia también pues habían tenido que huir dos solos, sin sirvientes ni chaperones a pedido de sus padres y hermanos. Las cosas se habían calmado para cuando ellos marcharon en la mitad de la noche pero por mayor seguridad no regresarían hasta que fueran llamados. Iban camino donde su tia Lysa en el Vale y se detuvieron en esta ocasión en una casa casi por caer donde el dueño los dejó quedar en las caballerizas por un precio bajo.

Él Tenía que cuidar a Sansa, y lo estaba haciendo, con su vida si fuera necesario…pero la verdad _no lo estaba haciendo como debería._

"Robb?" ella gimió bajamente, "Que me pasa?" se remojó los labios, "Que me haces?"

_Sansa tonta,_ pensó con carió, _ella sabía lo que le hacía o al menos debería de sospecharlo,_ "…Lo disfrutas." Le contestó mientras continuaba besando su cuello y ella se estremecía ante las leves cosquillas en su vientre cubierto. Quería quitarle la delgada bata del pijama pero dudaba que se dejara.

"Esto no está bien, no puede estar bien…" Eso lo sabía Sansa, _algo que se sintiera taaaaan bien no podía ser algo bueno._ Y a ella le habían advertido desde muy pequeña no irse a dejar tocar de un hombre.

Robb decidió no comentarle que sus padres estaban planeando casarlos en un futuro para asegurar Invernalia, ella seguramente habría escuchado las habladurías y de ahí el ataque, "Sólo unos minutos más." se dijo, apresurándose a cogerle los senos antes de que el tiempo se les acabara. _Dios, pero si son pequeñitos._ Su pervertida mente le gritó mientras los acariciaba, lentamente haciendo un recorrido a la parte que sabía la iba a hacer estremecerse.

El movió en forma circular su dedo alrededor de su pequeño pezón, "Ahhhh! Robb !" Dijo notando un segundo después como sus caderas se movían hacia arriba buscando algo... El se lo pellizcó, "¡dios, dios!" sus manos fueron alrededor de los hombros de Robb, su cabeza aún todavía mordiendo y lamiéndole el cuello y empezando a bajar más.  
Sansa sabía que estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo que sintió la tarde anterior cuando se encontraron a dos perros copulando, una presión en su abdomen bajo y un cosquilleo, la temperatura subiendo.

No había duda de que lo estaba disfrutando, el modo que se aferraba a sus hombros mientras, al mismo tiempo, se retorcía, sin talvez saber que era un reflejo de acercar más su mano a sus pequeños senos. "Sansa…_Sansa_" gimió queriendo hacer más que tocar sus senos, el quería ir más abajo, llegar más lejos. Se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos. "Cinco minutos." Dijo pero por un par de segundos más le retorció el pezón.

Ella respiró profundamente y cuando el retiró sus manos, ella se sentó. Miró al suelo avergonzada, no queriendo mirarle.

Robb se quedó mirándola, estudiándola, llevaba meses incitando a Sansa de una forma u otra, aunque nunca habían llegado tan lejos como esto, mejor dicho antes tan solo había logrado rozarle las piernas cubiertas un par de veces, la cintura, le decía cosas bonitas mirándola a los ojos, la había estado seduciendo pero muy lentamente. Y su plan, no había sido comenzar de esta forma pero las cosas se habían dado la tarde anterior cuando mientras calentaban algo de comer dos perros se acercaron y empezaron a coger varios metros delante de ellos. Para el fue chistoso y embarasozo y vio que para Sansa fue lo último, aunque no dejaba de mirar. Pronto se empezó a sentir caliente y por la forma en que ella se enrojeció y empezó a respirar profundo ella también. Se sentó a su lado después de un rato, "Sabes lo que están haciendo?" le preguntó con voz baja y ronca.

Sansa asintió, "Un cachorro…" dejó de mirar y lo vio a él mirándolos, lo tomó del mentón y lo hizo mirar en otra dirección, "no deberíamos de estar viendo."

"¿Por qué no?" Robb preguntó mirándola a la cara.

"No sé…pero siempre que encontramos algo así mi chaperona me coge de la mano y me hace dejar de mirar…y deberíamos irnos."

Robb la estudió por unos momentos, y decidió plantar algo en su mente, "Se siente chistoso verlos…¿no crees?" Ella se quedó mirándolo, y decidió moverse, colocándole la mano en el estomago y haciendo movimientos circulares suaves, "Aquí…¿a ti no te pasa?"

Sansa nunca le contestó y pronto empacaron las cosas y siguieron el camino en medio del frio, pero la sentía extraña. Esa noche mientras descansaban la vio tocándose el estómago como lo había hecho él antes, y sonrojada, de inmediato sospechó de sus necesidades.

Y ahí se encontraban en ese momento, después de que la había instado a jugar cartas y cada vez que perdía había empezado a poner retos al principio nada del otro mundo, y cuando le dijo que le dejara tocarle la barriguita de nuevo ella había aceptado, y habían terminado con él besándole el cuello y apretándole una teta.

Sansa por su parte estaba confundida, no podía creer que esto acababa de suceder como resultado de haber perdido. Se había sorprendido cuando el le había propuesto el reto y había querido declinar cuando perdió, pero ahora sólo quería volver a jugar y perder de nuevo. Recordaba todo lo que su septa le había llegado a decir una vez.

Robb la seguía mirando, _que estaría pasando por su cabeza?_ se preguntó al verla callada, el también debería sentirse avergonzado por lo que acababan de hacer pero no lo estaba, ella con sus comentarios en la noche anterior y en la mañana, le habían llenado la cabeza de pensamientos lujuriosos.

Ella era tan culpable como él.

Sansa se sentó y acomodó su larga pijama no sabiendo muy bien porque se había dejado pero se había sentido bien.

No sabía que aquello se podía sentir de esa forma.

Estaba apenada pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que su hermano hubiera seguido. Vio que Robb también se sentó y vio un bulto en sus pantalones que no recordaba haber llegado a ver nunca. "¿Qué fue eso que me estabas haciendo Rob?"

El corazon de Rob estaba que le salia por su garganta, no solo estaba con una niña, ¡una niña!, sino que esa niña también era su hermana. No podía creer que esto lo hubiera excitado tanto, tenía ganas de llevar su mano hasta sus pantalones y empezarse a tocar, eso iba a hacer, iba a disculparse y salir para irse un poco lejos y después liberarse de su tensión y esos pensamientos corruptos que pasaban por su cabeza, _la de abajo suponia,_ pero escuchó su voz y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que mirarla y pasar saliva, ella le estaba mirando la erección, y de la emoción palpito y creció otro poco, los ojos de ella se abrieron al ver eso y la vio mirando para otro lado, un segundo después sus ojos volvían al mismo lugar, _¡Dios! _"Me aproveché de ti." Le dijo la verdad. "Lo que hicimos estuvo mal."

_Ella ya sabía eso,_ pero aun asi. . . se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, "¿Porque?" todavía sentía esa presión en su abdomen bajo, necesitaba algo, pero no sabía qué.

"Los hermanos no deben hacer cosas así." Vio que ella aproximaba sus piernas hacia su torso y se encogía en una pequeña bola, quiso ir hacia ella pero se detuvo..

"Porque no?" pensó por un segundo y luego lo dijo "…si se siente bien."

Aquello sorprendió a Robb, no creyó que Sansa admitiría haberlo estado disfrutando, ella era demasiado propia y escrupulosa por eso mismo se había demorado tanto y planteado varias veces si continuar seduciéndola o no. Se remojó sus labios, Sansa tenía la cara más adorable que él hubiera visto, el cuerpo apenas se estaba desarrollando y aun así quería mostrarle cosas, su pantalón se estaba colocando cada vez más apretado, "Se va a sentir bien si la persona con que la que haces esas cosas se toma su tiempo para hacerte disfrutar. Pero esa clase de cosas no las podemos continuar haciendo. Me equivoqué." Ellos iban a ser casados, probablemente antes de un año, así que él se podía esperar…

_¿Con cualquier persona?_ "Que clases de cosas?" según lo que el decía había más y ella quería saber que más y si se sentían tan bien como lo que acababa de sentir. "Y entonces porque me lo hiciste?"

"No sabes nada de esto, ¿Sansa? ¿Absolutamente nada?" El le pregunto un poco confundido. "¿Tus cuidadoras nunca te han hablado de no dejar que ningún hombre se te acerque, o te toque?" No creía que eso fuera posible.

"Sí, pero ellas dijeron que serían hombres malos y me lastimarían. Y no me lastimó eso…ellas no dijeron que se podía llegar a sentir rico…"

Uhhhh, esa palabra saliendo de la boca de ella...lo hicieron temblar en sus pantalones y ella lo notó porque se quedó mirando. "Te puedo hacer sentir mejor." Se escuchó diciendo, ya no pensando claramente.

No supo porque aquello le gustó, y se sonrió, "…¿Te gusta hacerme esas cosas?" se sintió sonrojando ante su curiosidad.

Rob no se contuvo al ver que ella lo seguía mirando, posó su mano sobre su erección cubierta y empezó a tocarse un poco suavemente, "Que si me gusta?" el rio, si supiera como lo tenía, estaría ella igual?

¿Porque se estaba tocando ahí? ¿Porque en cuanto su mano se poso alli algo estalló en su propio estomago? ¿Porque quería ser ella la que lo estuviera tocando? Ella había visto uno una vez, pero era de un niño, pequeño, ese parecía, debería ser más grande, _¿Se parecería a esa cosa que el perro le había estado metiendo a la perra?_

Rob se decidió, su hermana parecía querer eso tanto como el, "Te lo digo si me respondes algo" le dijo respirando rápidamente, se estaba tocando suavemente, pero saber que se estaba masturbando en frente de su hermanita lo agitaba. Sansa asintió. El sabía que era algo bajo lo que iba a hacer pues lo acababa de planear, todo empezaba con su respuesta siendo si, y de aquí en adelante todo sucedería por su culpa pero aun así no le importo, "¿Te mojas?"

Sansa frunció el entrecejo, no sabía de lo que él hablaba, estaba empezando a sudar pero no creía que él se refiriera a eso, "No entiendo.,,"

Rob miro hacia el coñito de su hermana y se dejó de tocar, "Que si te has llegado a mojar," ella era joven, y aun si no lo fuera dudaba que sus chaperonas le hubieran dado tiempo o explicado si algo así le hubiera llegado a suceder. Al verla sacudir la cabeza él le explicó, "entre tus piernas. ¿No te sientes raro ahí?" Vio que ella se sonrojó aún más.

En ese mismo momento sintió un flujo caliente llegando al punto al que el había mirado, ¿_qué? _entonces así se le decía, estar mojado... se había puesto así cuando vio a los dos animales el día anterior, y cuando Robb le había tocado el estómago…y le había estado besando el cuello…y tocado el pecho. "…Creo, creo que si" dijo nerviosa mientras él se aproximaba a ella. Su corazón empezó a latir nuevamente.

¡Esa era la vencida! Rob se aproximó a ella y se sentó justo en frente de ella, "…¿crees o lo sabes?"

"Acabé de sentirlo otra vez." Dijo aun sintiéndose apenada.

Rob se aclaró la garganta, "lo que yo te hice hace un rato, tiene ese efecto en una mujer, en un hombre," se miró la entrepierna y ella también lo hizo, "le pasa eso, crece." Sansa asintió, "Cuando uno se toca ahí se siente bien, muy bien. ¿Nunca te has tocado ahí, Sansa?"

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, cada vez su corazón iba más rápido, "No, nunca me había sentido así. . . Es un poco fastidioso," admitió.

Rob no creía que fuera fastidioso ni tan solo un poco, pero le dio la razón, "Cuando te toque el pecho se sintió bien verdad? Cuando te tocas ahí se siente aún mejor."

Sansa volvió a mirar a los pantalones de Rob, _¿él se había sentido mejor cuando se estuvo tocando y hablándole al mismo tiempo?_ "Quieres tocarme ahí?" ella le preguntó y sintió que algo le volvía a bajar por su vagina mientras veía de nuevo que algo temblaba dentro de los pantalones de Rob.

Aquello no fue una invitación, fue una pregunta, pero aun así ella no se veía asqueada ante la posibilidad y aquello lo sorprendió, su plan había sido incitarla a tocarse en frente de él, talvez enseñarle cómo hacerlo sin tocarla y después el hacer lo mismo, o al mismo tiempo, pero no masturbación mutua, aun así eso sonaba mejor, "Si quieres. Pero si lo quieres hacer tu misma mientras yo veo. . ."

Ella paso saliva, eso significaba que le tocaba que quitarse las bragas, pero al paso que iba de todas formas lo tendría que hacer, se sentía empapada, "Yo también quiero ver. . .te."

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa volvió a mirar a los pantalones de Robb, ¿él se había sentido mejor cuando se estuvo tocando y hablándole al mismo tiempo? "Quieres tocarme ahí?" ella le pregunto y sintió que algo le volvía a bajar por su vagina mientras veía de nuevo que algo temblaba dentro de los pantalones de Robb.

Él se sorprendió, su plan era verla masturbarse y después el hacer lo mismo, o al mismo tiempo, pero no masturbación mutua, aun así eso sonaba mejor, "Si quieres. Pero si lo quieres hacer tu misma mientras yo veo. . ."

Ella paso saliva, eso significaba que le tocaba que quitarse las bragas, pero al paso que iba de todas formas lo tendría que hacer, deberían estar supermojadas, "Yo también quiero ver. . .te."

"Yo lo pedí primero." Robb sabía que no era una buena idea dejarla vérselo, su tamaño mínimo la asustaría, tenía que esperar a que ella estuviera más emocionada para por fin quitarse los pantalones y tenerla no importándole su gran tamaño.

Sansa dudo, _eso estaba mal, _él se lo había dicho, pero entonces porque. . . pero lo quería, "Bueno." ¿Dijo, pero no supo que más hacer, "Que debo hacer?" Veinte segundos después estaba acostada sobre su espalda, y apenada porque su hermano le quitaba las enaguas junto a sus calzones.

Robb tocó la parte mojada, _¿cómo podía mojarse tanto una joven tan inocente? _Tuvo el impulso de llevárselos a la cara y olerlos, pero se contuvo, no sabía que reacción iba ella a tener a eso. Los iba a poner en el suelo, pero no pudo, se los llevo a la cara y enterró su nariz en la parte húmeda mientras respiraba profundamente, su pene latió nuevamente y sintió como se agrandaba dolorosamente otro tanto, las primeras góticas de semen dejándolo, absorbió de nuevo el olor y paso su lengua por ahí mientras miraba a Sansa, los ojos de ella estaban dilatados y estaba respirando mas rápidamente, se había excitado aún más por eso, "Sansa, eres una delicia." Le dijo mientras se acostaba boca abajo a su lado. Ella no le dijo nada, parecía muy nerviosa como para moverse. Desde esa posición pudo sentir un vaho del olor de su hermana.

Sansa estaba alagada y nerviosa, estaba esperando a ver que iba a suceder cuando en vez de tocarla ahí abajo como le había dicho lo vio haciendo algo en sus pantalones y después respirar aliviado, supuso que se los había desabrochado y sacado esa cosa que debería de hacerle sentir bien, como el había dicho, "Me liberé" le dijo al ver que ella trataba de mirar hacia donde el tenía su mano, masajeando un poco su polla, "es un poco doloroso para un hombre esperarse tanto."

Ella asintió y el posó su mano primero sobre el estómago de ella, ahora que la tenía donde la quería la quería hacer esperar un poco, para que cuando la tocara toda esa espera explotara. "Se va a sentir bien rico, ya verás." Le dijo y su mano en vez de ir hacia abajo fue hasta su cara y le toco cariñosamente los cachetes, él le sonrió, "solo cálmate y disfrútalo, que no va a doler." Su mano descendió otra vez y la oyó gemir cuando coloco su mano abierta sobre una de sus tetas y la empezó a masajear fuertemente, sin causarle dolor, "Solo te va a fastidiar un poquito, como tú lo dijiste, pero la verdad no creo que la palabra fastidiar sea la apropiada." Cogió el pezón entre sus dedos y le empezó a dar vueltas, "es como esto, no creo que ahora mismo te esté fastidiando ¿verdad?"

"Se siente bien." Dijo ella entre quejidos, "Se siente bien, Robb." Saber que no le iba a doler era un bono, teniéndolo tocándola la hacía olvidar de sus miedos. Vio que el aproximó su boca a su oreja y lo oyó susurrar un 'tócate ahí abajo tu primero, para que veas que rico se siente' e inmediatamente sintió la lengua de el lamiéndole la oreja lo que la hizo temblar. Ella hizo lo que el pidió, sintió su humedad y no se imaginó que podría haber tanta allá, se siguió tocando, pero se sintió un poco desanimada pues no sentía las cosas buenas que el decía iba a sentir. Tras un minuto sintió que él le jalaba de la mano, creyó que era para darle permiso para el empezarla a tocar pero no fue así.

Ella abrio los ojos y vio que el le estudiaba las manos, "estas mojadita, Sansa" dijo respirando fuertemente, le hizo separar los dedos y vio que un hilo de sus jugos se quedaba entre ellos, el trajo los dedos a su boca y los lamio mientras ella en un principio trataba de alejar su mano de su boca, ella mínimo pensaba que era asqueroso. "Y sabes muy bien."

Al principio a Sansa le había sorprendido ver a Robb llevarse sus calzones a la cara y olerlos pero al mismo tiempo le había llamado la atención bastante, pero verlo lamerle los dedos que ella había colocado allá abajo y que estaban húmedos con esa sustancia fue un poco asqueroso. Oírle decir que ella sabía bien hizo que su corazón se agitara, ¿_también el se pondría húmedo allá?_

Robb dejo la mano de su hermana y se decidió por hacer lo que había dicho, lentamente y mientras la miraba a los ojos, llevo su mano hacia su vagina y le abrió las piernas mucho más, dejando una contra el colchón y la otra contra la pierna de él, abriéndola completamente. De una puso su palma completa ya la empezó a apretar fuertemente con movimientos circulares lo que le gano varios temblores de Sansa, él le sonrió, "Se siente bien ¿cierto?" Sansa asintió y él le sonrió y se detuvo. Sintió su mano empapada, lo que le daba a entender cuanto ella había estado disfrutando de su seducción. Su mano subió un poco hacia su monte de Venus y volvió a sentir los vellos cortos y delgaditos, lo que hizo que su pene saltara de la alegría recordándole que todo eso era tabú.

Luego deslizó dos dedos hasta tocarle la rajita suavemente. Bajó todo el camino y sintió que los jugos de ella en poco resbalarían entre sus nalgas. Volvió a subir mientras ella se estremecía. Ella fuertemente lo cogió del brazo, no para detenerlo sino para aferrarse de algo, era mucho _más rico_ de lo que se había imaginado, necesitaba que la tocara más, sentía una pequeña rasquiña ahí abajo y quería rascarse, escuchó el sonido de sus jugos, supuso, mientras el dibujaba unos círculos grandes, "aquí tienes un huequito, ¿lo sientes?" le preguntó rodeándole en espiral el musculo que se empezó a contraer, él se sonrió mientras ella le decía que sí. Con cuidado hizo presión poco a poco, ella quejándose, pero no deteniéndolo, y pronto se empezó a abrir camino, primero la punta de su dedo, después el primer nudillo y desde allí ya sabía que tendría paso libre, "de este huequito sale lo que te moja y que demuestra cuanto te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo." Segundo nudillo, y tercero, "esto es muy estrecho, pero se hace grande," extrajo su dedo completo y lo volvió a introducir lentamente pero cuando no pudo continuar hizo presión fuerte hacia ella para que lo sintiera completamente, Sansa gimiendo y abriendo más las piernas mientras levantaba del colchón las caderas y empujaba de la misma forma hacia él. Robb excitado ante su respuesta aflojó la presión, "¿Se siente bien verdad?"

Sansa estaba asustada pero no podía negarlo, "Sí…mucho," respondió, cerrando sus músculos sobre aquel dedo y quejándose bajamente. Robb volvió a empujar su dedo y dejárselo metido fuertemente, su cuerpo reaccionando por cuenta propia al aquello gustarle.

"Aquí, uno puede meter los dedos, la lengua, un pene y otras cosas." A cada palabra ella gimió seguramente imaginándoselo. Pero cuando dijo las dos últimas palabras ella lo miró sorprendida y contrayéndose sobre sus dedos, y él le dio a entender que eso no iba a suceder. Esperó unos segundos para que ella descansara de su asalto y mientras descansaba con su primer nudillo adentro empezó a acariciarle con otro dedo aquel huequito, la humedad era tanta que le facilitó la entrada, aunque fue una ajustada, _demasiada_. No había forma que la pudiera desvirgar sin dolor. Ni aquí ni en su anito. Empezó un mete saca suave, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera. Quería introducirle otro dedo, pero se tendría que esperar un buen rato, aunque le estaba haciendo esta clase de cosas en sus planes no estaba desvirgarla todavía, hasta allá no iban a llegar, pero tener su cabeza entre sus piernas era algo que quería hacer desde que lamio sus dedos, y que lo haría, esa misma noche. La haría disfrutar tanto para que no se lo pudiera sacar de la cabeza. Para que fuera ella quien lo buscara de aquí en adelante.

Sin poder detenerse Robb empezó a rozarse contra el colchón y empezó a contener sus propios gemidos, por un segundo se imaginó a Sansa con su mano alrededor de él, o mejor su boca, chupándoselo, la cabecita, el hoyito, el tronco, la base, las bolas, sería fantástico, pero ella era una dama, no una prostituta de burdel. Sus dedos dejaron su huequito y subieron hasta sus bien lubricados labios menores "Esto Sansa, se llaman labios menores, son suavecitos y se ponen rojos cuando estas como estas, se abren…arriba de ellos se esconde una pepita que te va a volver más que loca." le dijo tocándole suavemente esa parte, ahora si pasaban de aquí no habría regreso, "Sansa, quieres que te toque ahí, y que te haga correr como nunca lo has hecho?" le colocó la mano en el estómago bajo y la empezó a masajear, "Si he hecho bien mi trabajo debes estarte sintiendo bien aquí pero con una sensación nueva, una que quieres que estalle-"

"_Sí._" Dijo cerrando los ojos y remojándose los labios. "_Se siente tan bien…y raro._ _No sabía que uno se podía sentir así…que esas cosas se podían hacer._"

Robb le sonrió, "esa explosión que vas a sentir, es como una explosión pequeña y deliciosa que recorrerá todo tu cuerpo, cuando estés ahí me pedirás que no pare."

"¿Es eso verdad Robb? ¿Se va a sentir mejor que esto?"

La inocencia, "Sí, mi amor. ¿Quieres que te la toque?" Sabía que las probabilidades de que ella le dijera que no continuara eran muy pocas, pero no pudo evitar estar sorprendido cuando ella volteó la cara y lo beso en la boca.

Era la primera vez que se besaban.

Era la primera vez que se besaban y él le iba a enséñale a hacerlo correctamente mientras la masturbaba. Aún así no se apuró, "¿Y esto?" le preguntó, remojándose los labios.

"No sé. Lo quería hacer."

Robb le asintió, volviendo a besarla como ella lo había hecho, a boca cerrada. Lentamente le rozó el estómago mientras llevaba la mano entre sus piernas, en cuanto la rozó directamente ella se alejó un poco para quejarse, aprovechó aquello para masajearle los labios con los suyos abiertamente y para cuando tocó su clítoris y lo empezó a masajear suavemente le metió la lengua buscando la de ella. Se rio contra ella cuando Sansa prácticamente salto de la cama, trató de alejar su cuquita de sus dedos, "¿Que fue eso?" pregunto ella jadeante mientras él no detenía su mano.

Él le sonrió, "te lo explico cuando acabemos, ahora estate quieta y disfrútalo..."

Sansa quería que le explicara, pero a lo último le asintió. Lo vio que la fue a besar y le devolvió el beso.

La podía sentir alerta mientras lo besaba, pues estaba seguro que nunca lo llegó a hacer de aquella manera, seguramente se imaginaba de besos aquellos que había leído en sus historias románticas. En vez de continuar masajeándole el clítoris, le introdujo un dedo y después el otro, empezándolos a mover dentro de ella, con su pulgar le rodeó el clítoris y ella se derritió contra él, quejándose y permitiéndole nuevamente buscar su lengua, esta vez la sintió moviendo la de ella contra la de él suavemente. Sus músculos internos cerrándose placenteramente sobre sus dedos y sus caderas se empezaron a mover.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa empezó a besarlo muy bien, eso se lo concedía, pensaba Robb continuado con su mete saca, ambos, el de sus dedos y el de su lengua. Ya llevaban así un par de minutos y ella nada que se corría, su impacienta estaba empezando a mermar notablemente, no había nada que quisiera más que ella se corriera para entonces el poder también correrse.

Sansa mientras tanto traía sus caderas con sus dedos provocando un sonido que él quisiera provocar con otra parte de su cuerpo.

'_¿Por qué suena así?' preguntó cubriéndose la cara de la vergüenza._

_Robb le sonrió, "Porque te está gustando…te me estas mojando…"_

Sacó su lengua de la boca de ella y le lamió los labios. Le subió la bata otro poco sin que ella lo notara y ella dejó de moverse, el vio en sus ojos que no quería estar desnuda, aunque tuviera sus dedos profundamente enterrados en su coño, los movió circularmente y ella de nuevo gimió mientras trataba de acercarse aún más. "Desnudémonos" le dijo al oído y ella sacudió la cabeza. _Que pena,_ sacó sus dedos y se levantó un poco del colchón llevándose esa mano a su polla y se empezó a sobar, le estaba empezando a doler, cerró los ojos y empezó a jadear mientras hizo contacto, abrió los ojos y la vio mirando hacia donde su mano estaba, pero no pudiendo ver nada, él se siguió tocando mientras ella miraba. Rápidamente se decidió, se sentó y ella inmediatamente miró hacia su entrepierna esperando encontrar algo, pero la camisa se lo cubría, _ella se iba a desnudar, lo iba a provocar._ "Si no nos desnudamos no te sigo tocando."

Sansa quería ver que era lo que él estaba haciendo y eso la excitaba aún más, oírlo decir lo último no le gusto, ella quería eso que él decía pero le daba pena desnudarse, nunca había estado desnuda frente a alguien y aunque él ya la hubiera tocado en el lugar más secreto aun le daba pena. Se sentó y vio que él se acercó otro poco mientras volvía a poner su mano en su vagina, esta vez solo en la parte donde más placer le provocaba, a cada movimiento que el hacia ella trataba de aproximarse aún más, pronto estaba temblando y sus caderas se movían por si solas, se acercó mas a él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para sostenerse más y poder moverse con su deliciosa mano pero unos segundos después él la retiró mientras le sonreía, "¿Robb?"

Sabía que era un bastardo, pero aun así le dijo "desnudémonos, si no, no."

Sansa no le hizo caso, no se iba a desnudar aunque lo necesitara. Sabía que no podía estar muy lejos de la sensación rica que él hablaba así que se llevó su propia mano a su vagina, a ese lugar que él llamaba clítoris y se lo empezó a tocar fuertemente, no suave como él lo había estado haciendo. Pocos segundos después sintió que estaba lo más cerca que había estado mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa y asombrado.

Robb disfrutaba del show de su hermanita, sentada, piernas abiertas y una mano en su vagina, se lamió la boca deseando lamer otra cosa, pero decidió jugársela, cogió a su hermana duramente de la muñeca y se la alejó del tesorito mientras ella gemía en desesperación, "Aprecio el show, pero tu primer orgasmo llegara con mis dedos, no con los tuyos." Y sin más la atrajo otro poco y le colocó la mano sobre su polla caliente y dura, para que viera como lo tenía. Sansa se sorprendió pues se quedó quieta y mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Robb tomando ventaja de esto y de que su mano estaba empapada con sus jugos empezó a hacerla recorrer todo su pene desde la base hasta la punta. Poco a poco aumentando el ritmo.

Sansa no sabía que pasaba, seguramente ella le estaba haciendo sentir lo que él le había hecho sentir, solo que la cosa que el tenía entre las piernas no se asemejaba a la suya. Sintió que el aflojó el apretón en su mano y no supo que hacer por unos instantes, solo lo siguió cogiendo, tras un par de segundos él movió sus caderas para que su mano se resbalara por su poya y ella con curiosidad volvió a mover la mano, está vez lenta y detenidamente. Segundos después pasó los dedos por la cabecita y noto que unas gotitas de líquido calientito salía de allí mientras él suspiraba, aquello se volvió a mover solo y no supo porque le dio una sensación rica en su vientre bajo mientras se sonreía avergonzada. Mas vergüenza le dio cuando al mirarlo lo vio remojándose los labios y con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, también lo estaba haciendo sentir rico. Nuevamente bajó su mano hasta la base y no pudo evitar pensar en cuan inmenso, largo y gordo se sentía, sus dedos en la base ni se tocaban de lo grande. Sintió algo mas y lo tocó, dos bolas inmensas y pesadas, velludas e igual de calientitas. Vio que Robb trajo su cara contra la suya y abrió su boca para besarlo, inmediatamente metió su lengua en la boca de él mientras empezó a tocarlo de arriba y abajo lentamente. Robb suspirando contra el beso y acercándola incluso más.

Robb estaba en el cielo, Sansa aprendía muy rápido. Sabía que si no la detenía se vendría antes que ella y por su honor era algo que no quería, puso su mano sobre la de ella mientras ella bombeaba otro poco hasta que la detuvo.

"¡Robb!" esta vez su voz sonaba un poco molesta.

Bill se sonrió, "¿Quieres seguir jugando con ella?" Sansa mordiéndose el labio le asintió, sin palabras se acercó y la volvió a besar, la mano de ella entre sus cuerpos, las de él recorriéndole la espalda y las caderas lentamente, haciéndola estremecer y calentándola de nuevo. Se acercó a su oreja, "¿Te gusta jugar con la poya de tu hermano?" a eso la sintió deteniéndose y él sabiendo que la incomodó se alejó un tanto, más decidió ignorar la vergüenza de ella, "Desnudémonos, así también la verás" le dijo mientras le apretaba la mano que a su vez apretaba su poya.

Sansa lo pensó indecisa, pero decidió ceder. Ya se habían tocado sus partes íntimas y él le había tocado el pecho, pensándolo bien ya no había nada que él no supiera de su cuerpecito. "Está bien." Inmediatamente vio a Robb aventándosele a quitarle la camisola la cual segundos después estaba en algún lado en el piso, rápidamente él se quitó los pantalones y ella vio sus piernas musculosas y peludas, pero no lo que quería ver pues la camisa aun lo cubría, y después la camisa llegó al piso con toda la ropa. Él se acercó a ella con una mano en su poya mientras se la jalaba, ella no podía creer lo que veía, palpitante, gruesa y larga, y con una cabeza inmensamente roja, ella se aproximó otro poco para tocársela y él la dejo. "Es horrible." Le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por ella, era horrible, pero por alguna razón le gustaba, quería jugar con ella y ver que a Velkan le gustaba era un bono.

"Horrible, pero sí que te gusta tocarla." Le dijo entre jadeos mientras la empujaba de nuevo a una posición acostada. Ella le sonrió e instintivamente abrió sus piernas, para que el pusiera de nuevo su mano ahí, si supiera lo que quería ponerle ahí talvez no las hubiera abierto. Se acomodó mejor gracias a la diferencia de estaturas, la mitad del peso de su cuerpo lo puso sobre ella dejando su poya contra su pierna y al lado de su mano para que lo tocara, inmediatamente los dos empezaron a tocarse sin limitaciones.

"Se hincha más" le dijo tras un minuto de eso y entre respiros. Un segundo después el saco sus dedos de su coño y ella se quejó de nuevo, _¿acaso eso no iba a terminar nunca?_ Sintió que esparció sus jugos sobre uno de sus pezones y luego sobre el otro mientras movía sus caderas fuertemente contra sus piernas, le recordaba cuando el perro de la familia hacia eso, aun así no dejo de tocarlo. Cuando la mano volvió a su coño lo apretó más duro y el gimió, Robb había pasado de dos dedos a tres y se sentía maravilloso, ella también empezó a mover sus caderas hacia la mano y en forma circular, cuando sintió al mismo tiempo que él le empezaba a besar los pezones perdió el control, _nada se había sentido tan rico como eso._ Sintió como su caderas se movían por si solas, como apretaban sus dedos, "No pares, no pares, Robb" le decía mientras trataba de seguir moviéndose, un corrientazo, desde su cerebro pasando por su columna hasta su vagina y dedos la recorrió y ella gritó, sintió ganas de orinar y hoyo a Robb decir que no se reprimiera mientras movía los dedos más, hizo lo que él le dijo y sintió que se mojaba aún más mientras su columna parecía levantarse de la cama, sintió que él le mordió un pezón mientras le seguía enterrando los dedos en forma circular. _"ROBB, ROBB, Hayyyyyyyyyyyy, ROBB!"_ Un par de segundos después toda la euforia había terminado. "Ah, ah, ah, ah…"

Robb sintió que se acabó de venir y habría sonreído si ella no lo estuviera apretando tan duro, lo que le dolía pero a la vez le gustaba, sintió que ella le mordió el hombro talvez para no gritar y su miembro que había estado de palpitación en palpitación y de goteo en goteo dio por terminada esa faena, sintió la presión en sus bolas y arremetió contra la mano de ella y su piernecita, sintió el líquido caliente dejándolo y continuó con sus movimientos, la mano de ella se detuvo pero el no, decidió restregarse contra ella hasta terminar completamente.

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarlo abrazándola mientras respiraban profundamente, el alzo la cabeza y le sonrió, ella también le sonrió y se besaron, a lengua de ella aun cansada toco la de él y el hizo algo que nunca había hecho, se la chupo por un largo momento mientras pasaba la punta por la suya, los dedos aun firmemente enterrados se empezaron a mover de nuevo y a jugar con su clítoris pero por alguna razón eso le fastidio, inmediatamente ella dejo la poya que ya no estaba tiesa y le alejo la mano de su vagina, "Fastidia." Le dijo.

Robb asintió, pero la verdad era que había encontrado un juguete del que no se uqeria alejar, "Bueno." Le dijo insinuadoramente mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por su monte de Venus y escribía su propio nombre allí con sus propios jugos.

Sansa sintió que tenía la pierna, mano y estomago mojados, miro hacia abajo y con decepción vio que el pene de Robb estaba pequeño, _quería jugar más con él en su otro estado,_ pensó decepcionada y asombrada de ver cuan pequeño se había puesto. Vio el reguero que tenía encima y supuso que eso provenía de Robb pues todavía se veían unas gotitas en la puntita y uno que otro gotereo donde la cabeza había estado.

"Y ¿Te gustó?" él le pregunto mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas contra la pierna de ella y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sansa lo miró a los ojos, su hermano era muy lindo, siempre lo había pensado, algunas de sus amigas decían se iban a casar con el cuándo crecieran o que ya eran sus novias, Sansa no había entendido que les gustaba de él, era fastidioso con ella pues siempre la andaba a molestando en exceso o ahuyentándola porque quería estar solo, respiro y se acercó a él. Ahora sabía que a ella le gustaba más que a sus amiguitas y que había algo que la ponía en ventaja, "Robb, no sabía que algo se pudiera sentir tan delicioso." Dijo entusiasmada.

Robb se carcajeó, besándole la cabeza mientras el malestar de haberse aprovechado de ella volvía, "¿Es bastante bueno verdad?"

Sansa le asintió, "Quisiera sentir eso todo el día, todos los días."

Robb se volvió a carcajear, "No eres la única." Se acercó a dejarle un beso. "¿Estás cansada?"

Ginny le asintió, "Besémonos un ratico." Le pidió mientras bostezaba del cansancio y volvía a poner su mano sobre su poya mientras la tocaba suave y lentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos los que me han dejado reviews muchas gracias! Sigan dejandolas lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Robb se empezó a mover más fuerte sobre ella mientras escondía la cara contra su cuello. _"...Sansa..."_ suspiró al sentir que ella cooperaba deliciosamente, lo abrazaba y abría sus piernas para él, moviendo sus caderas para poder sentirlo más mientras se lo restregaba contra sus labios vaginales abiertos. Pegó un gemido alto por su inexperiencia y le cubrió la boca con una mano, _lo último que querría era despertar a alguien y que sus padres se dieran cuenta lo que le había estado enseñando._

Tristemente estaban de vuelta en Invernalia, en la habitación de ella y debían de ser cuidadosos.

La doncella que le curaba su pureza en el momento se encontraba entre piernada con Theon.

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó, parando por unos momentos.

"_Me encanta."_ Le contestó asiéndolo de la espalda y levantando la cabeza para poder besarlo.

Era fricción, no penetración lo que compartían en el momento.

Hacía unos días y mientras huían por tierras extranjeras se había despertado abrazando a Sansa y con una erección, no le tomó mucho recordar los eventos de la noche anterior; él seduciéndola, jugando con su inocencia, ella invitándolo a que la tocara entre las piernas, su primera corrida juntos. Sin vergüenza acercó su poya al culito de ella y suavemente y como pudo se empezó a frotar contra sus nalgas mientras la despertaba. Después de unos minutos por fin la sintió moviéndose y despertándose.

Sansa se sorprendió por lo que pasaba y su instinto era saltar del colchón más no sabía porque no lo hacía. Recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando sintió la mano de él apretándola un poco más duro de las caderas lo volteó a mirar por sobre su hombro, él acercándose a besarla y con ese beso sus dudas desaparecieron. Lo sintió metiendo su mano entre sus piernas, apretándole el muslo y haciéndole separar una de sus piernas, lo dejó, dándole accesibilidad para que la volviera a tocar, más él no la tocó donde la había tocado la noche anterior, y en vez de eso lo sintió inclinando las caderas y agachándose un poco, el pene enorme de él moviéndose entre sus piernas desde atrás.

Robb le empezó a besar el cuello, "Cógelo con tu mano, has presión con tu mano y haz que la cabeza toque tu pepita cuando empuje hacia adelante." La instruyó y así sucedió.

Sansa llevó su mano entre sus piernas y le cogió la polla mientras el seguía rozándole y rozándola, ella con cada empujón moviendo sus caderas para cambiar el modo en qe se rozaban y empezarse a sentir mejor, "Robb...Oh, Robb, Robb."

Nunca había hecho esto más descubrió que aquello no fue tan bueno como lo había creído, sin advertirla los giró y continuó rozándose entre sus nalgas como lo había hecho cuando la despertó. Después de unos momentos recordando el placer de ella e introduciendo su mano entre el colchón y ella, acariciándole el clítoris. En momentos ambos estaban demasiado emocionados, ella llevando su culito hacia atrás y quejándose, él restregándose contra ella y maravillándose ante la humedad que sentía en su mano. "Te mojas bastante." Le susurró más ella no contestó. "Me gusta." Se dijo, por un momento pasándosele por la mente que no le había dado una buena mirada a su coñito y decidió hacerlo cuando acabara.

De repente sintieron un movimiento afuera de la edificación y cada uno brinco al otro lado, ella cubriéndose con una cobija raída y él pidiendo una espera mientras se vestía rápidamente, y mientras se ponía los pantalones notó que con el susto había perdido su erección, _así mejor._ Sacó la cabeza e inmediatamente salió de la tienda al reconocer a los hombres de su padre, "¿Es seguro?" preguntó sorprendido. No quería pensar que tanto ellos habrían oído o si podían oler el aroma a sexo en él.

"Señor, su padre envió por ustedes." Le dijo caballero y le empezó a explicar que estaban en grave peligro acá afuera que en el castillo. Rápidamente asintió y entró de nuevo. Sansa estaba vestida y obviamente asustada, "¿lista?" Le preguntó mientras le daba un abrazo para desinquietarla.

Ella asintió nerviosa y con la ayuda de los empleados recogieron todo, y poco después estaban cabalgando de nuevo hacia Invernalia.

Eran seis sirvientes a caballo y Robb compartía uno con Sansa. En el momento mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad le era indiferente estar cerca de ella pues era más el susto, a cada rato miraba hacia atrás estudiando no ir a ser seguidos.

Horas después y ya en terreno más familiar vio que ella se movía incómodamente en el caballo y acercó su cara a su oído y le preguntó qué sucedía, ella miró hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

La verdad era que el asiento del caballo y la velocidad en la que iban estaba haciendo que le doliera la vagina, además se estaba empezando a sentir bien parecido a lo que él le había hecho sentir la noche anterior. No sabía si asustarse, frotarse más o apretar a Robb para que no la dejara caer. En un momento sintió que él se aproximó más pero no pareció saber lo que ella sentía.

Cuando llegaron a casa sus padres los recibieron a abrazos y besos viendo que estaban bien. Los alimentaron y su padre llamó a Robb y no los volvió a ver, ella se quedó con su madre un rato mientras le arreglaban una tina para tomarse un baño. No lo dijo, pero se sentía demasiado suave y mojado allá abajo que hasta la incomodaba.

No sabía ahora que pasaría con ella y Robb.

Toda la tarde se la pasó pensando en él y lo que había pasado la noche anterior y lo que casi pasaba esa mañana, cada vez se sentía más agitada al recordar todas las emociones y palabas que se habían dicho, _los besos._

Quería repetir, se le partiría el corazón si no volvía a pasar.

Tarde en la noche y cuando su reunión con su padre y los guardias del castillo había acabado Robb tuvo algo de comer y volvió a su habitación a tomar un baño. Al desvestirse recordó una vez más a Sansa y como los habían interrumpido esa mañana, le dieron ganas de irla a buscar, pero era peligroso, los sirvientes o sus padres se podrían dar cuenta de lo que sucedía, ¿y entonces que pasaría?

No se detendría, no podía hacerlo tras haber visto hasta donde ella lo había dejado llegar. Tendrían que ser cuidadosos. Tras tratar de conciliar el sueño por varias horas y no poder se levantó cuidadosamente. Jon roncando y ya Theon le había dicho que se iba a ir a coger a la doncella de Sansa así que tenía el camino libre. Theon no solía llegar antes del amanecer cuando estaba con esa mujer.

Dudando en medio de la madrugada y de la obscuridad entro en la habitación de ella y se sentó en su cama. No aguantándose haló su cobija poco a poco, silenciosamente se despojó de su propia ropa y en el momento en que terminaba la vio despertándose. En sus ojos vio que se asustó para luego reconocerlo, él se aproximó ya empalmado y en cuanto se sentó ella también lo hizo, buscando su boca mientras ponía una mano sobre sus costillas desnudas y lo acariciaba. "No podía dejar de pensar en ti en esa reunión, Sansa." Le dijo entre besos y apretándole un seno sobre la bata. De inmediato sus manos pasando a los cordones del vestido para desamarrárselo.

"Ah, yo tampoco, todo el día he pensado en ti." Le admitió, ayudándose a bajar la batola hasta los hombros, descubriendo sus senos para él. Más no se los besó.

"En mi, ¿en que forma?" le preguntó sonriéndole, descaradamente. Ella lo tomó de la nuca y lo fue a besar pero la detuvo, "en que forma?" volvió a preguntar, tomándose la poya en la mano y empezando a masajearse.

Ella posó su vista en su mano y en el miembro y se lamió los labios, vio que el pene de Robb latió sólo y eso la emocionó más, se sonrió apenada, "…Los dos haciendo las cosas de anoche."

Le colocó una mano sobre una tética, "¿Te gustó lo que te hice anoche?"

"Sabes que sí, tonto."

"¿Me dejarás hacerte cositas cuando yo quiera?" Ella le asintió remojándose los labios y apenada. Le tocó las caderas, "_Bien._ Levanta las caderas," le pidió para sacarle la batola junto con sus calzones en un solo movimiento.

"Hoy no vamos a hacer lo mismo de anoche. Igual tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos aquí. ¿Sabes eso verdad?" le preguntó dejando la ropa en el piso y estudiando su desnudez.

"No vamos a hacer lo mismo?" le preguntó sintiéndose desanimada, se acostó mientras veía que él se le acercaba para acostársele a un lado.

Llevó su mano hasta su coñito y ella dio un respingo mientras se lo empezaba a rozar suavemente, tan suave que ella solo sentía cosquillas y nada más, la sintió levantando sus caderas para que aplicara más presión y recibió la palma de su mano en su coño mientras fuertemente él la asía, ella gimió bajamente y empezó a mover las caderas buscando _eso_ que todo el día había querido.

Robb estudió que tan fácil estaba siendo convencerla, sin más estudió su reacción cuando le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre estas, apoyando su pecho contra ella y el colchón. "¿Estoy muy pesado?"

"Un poquito, pero se siente bien."

Le sonrió, levantándose un poco y tomándose la poya en la mano y dándole golpesitos con esta en su monte de venus, "¿y esto?" la vio mirándolo apenada y se detuvo. "Hay muchas más cosas que podemos hacer, no tantas, pero también se sienten bien." Le explicó.

"¿No me lo vas a meter, cierto?" le pregunto mientras una deliciosa corriente paso por ella en cuanto él le abrió los labios y apoyó su poya contra estos, moviéndose lentamente de atrás hacia adelante, con miedo y todo ella empezó a moverse con él.

"No." Le abrió aún mas las piernas y se aseguró que su pene quedara entre sus labios vaginales y que cada vez que él se moviera se rozara con su clítoris. Al sentirla mover las caderas en respuesta y moverse con él supo que había hecho bien en venir a buscarla.

"Robb…" le dijo buscando la boca de él y moviendo su coño en contra de su polla. "No quiero que esto se acabe nunca." Susurró colocándole las manos en los costados para poder ayudarlo a moverse mejor.

El aumento el ritmo "Yo tampoco hermanita."

"Ahhh! Ah! Ahhhh!"

El respiraba contra el cuello de ella mientras ella gemía eróticamente contra su cuello, "Shhh, más bajo despertaras a alguien."

"Perdón." Dijo avergonzada, y después. "Es que quiero que te muevas más rápido. La sensación rica está comenzando."

"Paciencia, Sansa." Le dijo burlándose. Después de unos momentos siguió una a una sus indicaciones. Más rápido, más lento, mueve las caderas circularmente. Estoy tan mojada que suena chistoso. ¿Suena chistoso verdad? Ya después entre más a ella le gustaba menos hablaba pero sus quejidos tampoco eran bajos, y no importaba cuan erótico sonara le tapó la boca.


	5. Chapter 5

Mas de un mes llevaban sin verse después de esa noche en la habitación de ella, cuando los dos se habían corrido él se quedó por otro rato y cuando ella estaba dormida dejo su habitación. El siguiente día a primera hora su padre le había informado a Robb que necesitaban ir a Puerto Blanco y que partirían de inmediato, Sansa estaba presente y lo volteo a ver. Robb hizo como si nada. Mientras empacaba ella entró en su habitación y el la ignoró por un momento, no podían empezar a actuar como si algo hubiera cambiado, sería muy sospechoso.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos se le arrimó, "Parece que madre oyó que anoche tenías una pesadilla, si te pregunta dile que sí."

Ella se sonrojó, él le había dicho que gimiera por lo bajo pero parecía que no lo había logrado. "Lo siento, yo-"

Robb se aproximó viendo que no la había hecho sentir bien con su comentario, cosas de niñas deberían de ser, quien le mandaba a meterse con una, y peor, que fuera su hermana, "no te recriminaba por eso, solo que la próxima vez, ya sabes-"

"Hay que tener más cuidado." Ella dijo moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, "Cuando volverán?"

Él miro hacia la puerta y se aproximó más, suavemente la atrajo para sí y se agacho para de esa forma quedar a la misma altura que ella, luego profirió a besarla suavemente, "No sé." Le dijo mientras se daban varios besos en el silencio. Sansa sintió que el momento era tierno y no de exploración como los otros, y le acarició la cara varias veces, se sentía triste, le iba a decir que lo iba a extrañar y que lo quería, cuando se separó de ella, "Vete que no demora padre y no quiero que te encuentre aquí toda sonrojada y mirándome así." Le pidió, la boquita hinchada también de tanto besar.

Tan pronto como regresó a casa fue recibido por su madre dando alaridos de felicidad al ver que las cosas les salieron bien, luego empezaron a hablar de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Para alivió de Robb su padre preguntó por Sansa pues no la vieron cuando sus hermanos se acercaron a saludarlos. Momento después les sirvieron sendos platos de comida mientras les alistaban un baño caliente para poder descansar.

Cuando volvió a preguntar por Sansa le dijeron que estaba en la biblioteca y aprovechó para irla a buscar. Para su sorpresa a medio camino Robb tenía todos los síntomas de estar estimulado de sólo pensar en ella, últimamente le había pasado demasiado, pero ahora saber que la tendría enfrente hasta una erección se estaba dando.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca prosiguió hasta donde sabía la encontraría que para conveniencia era en un rincón, lejos de miradas y estanterías, prosiguió calladamente y cuando estuvo detrás de ella le colocó las manos en los ojos, "¿Adivina quién?" preguntó con ansia, la había extrañado tanto, anhelado, soñado, no quería otra cosa que tenerla cerca, esperaba que ella también.

"¿Robb?" preguntó, moviendo la cabeza y quitándole las manos de la cara a la fuerza.

Después del juego y de no dejara ir por fin la soltó, ella colocándose de pie y girándose hacia él, _"Sansa,"_ suspiró y la niña inmediatamente se abalanzó a abrazarlo mientras gritaba su nombre." Para todo el que estuviera afuera eso solo sería el grito de emoción de una niña al ver a su hermano, más el abrazo que compartían nada tenía de fraterno. Robb la aproximo más y enterró la cara en su cuello y en el cabello mientras respiraba profundamente su aroma, _que mierda le había hecho ella que lo tenía como un tonto?_ _"Te extrañé tanto, Sansa."_

Todo ese mes había pensado que con la falta de Robb cuando volviera las cosas no volverían a ser como esos dos días que habían disfrutado, pero cuando sintió el abrazo de él y su respiración en su cuello supo que nada había cambiado, aun tímidamente levantó su cara y lo miró a los ojos, "Yo también." Le dijo ella. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y se sintió nerviosa. Lo vio mirándolo a la boca y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Robb la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola con él incluso a un lugar más apropiado en la oscura y gigantesca biblioteca, ella siguiéndolo rápidamente, ambos casi corriendo. Cuando se detuvo y se giró hacia ella ambos se lanzaron a besarse en la boca con ansiedad. _Demasiada._ Parecían querer devorarle la cara al otro y sus manos tampoco se quedaban quietas, sobre todo las de él quien de repente se sintió como un pulpo, tocando allí, amacizando allá, apoyándola contra una de las paredes. Las respiraciones de ambos y los quejidos bajos inundando aquel lugar y él no estando tan seguro de que esto hubiera sido lo más inteligente por hacer. Poco a poco la intensidad de los besos y los manoseos fue mermando, pues tenían que tomar aire profundamente. "Te deseo." Le dijo, y se lo dejó saber al deslizar una pierna entre las de ella. Aproximándola aún más contra su cuerpo. Al tocarse su erección con su muslo, y su muslo contra su vagina ella gimió bajamente, _también había extrañado eso._

"Yo también, estoy mojada."

Robb se quejó bajamente ante las palabras que ella no estaba al tanto no debía de dar. Y se sintió palpitando, no sabiendo cómo se iba a salir de esas. La tomó de la mano y la hizo sobarlo sobre el pantalón, "Hazme terminar. Te deseo tanto."

"¿Así es como se llama, terminar?" preguntó en curiosidad mientras lo tocaba incómodamente.

Le sonrió, mirándola y remojándose los labios, "O correrse. Como en hazme correr."

Le devolvió la sonrisa apenada y lo pensó por unos momentos para llevar ambas manos hasta el pantalón de él, "Sácatelo." Le pidió.

Le levantó una ceja, "¿Lo quieres ver?"

"Sería mucho más fácil…hacerte terminar sin el pantalón."

"Ah." Le contestó contemplándole el sonrojo. Y talvez era para que no siguiera burlándose de ella que la sintió tomándolo de la nuca y haciéndolo agachar para besarlo profundamente. "Quiero estar así, desnudos y besándonos."

Ella no dijo que ella también, "He estado pensando en donde podemos hacer este tipo de cosas que no sea mi habitación, ni la tuya, que no nos vayan a encontrar."

Se sonrió ante ver como ella lo había estado pensando, le acarició un mechón de cabello, "¿Y?"

"Hay varias habitaciones desubicadas en el ala de los invitados."

Robb se sonrió, allí era donde también había pensado entretenerse, "¿Vamos ya? ¿No habrá una septa o doncella buscándote?"

Se mordió el labio, "¿Qué hora es?"

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo, "Las 3 y 30."

"No me buscaran hasta la hora de la cena,"

_Cielos, _"¿Sabes qué tanto puedo hacerte en casi dos horas?" La vio pasando saliva con dificultad.

"…No."

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

Se sintió sonrojando incluso más con pena, y le asintió.

Robb llevó su mano entre las piernas de ella, "Solo te digo una cosa, lo que te voy a hacer te va a encantar." Ella se quejó bajamente al escucharlo o al sentirlo. Sé le acercó al oído y lo lamió, la sintió respirando aún más rápidamente, "Y no me voy a detener aunque me lo pidas."

"Pero-"

"Después haremos todo lo que ya hemos hecho y lo que quieras." Se separó de ella no sin antes agacharse y tomar uno de sus senos en su boca y apretarlo con sus dientes, ella trató de no dejarlo ir, pero él era mucho más fuerte. "Ahora ve tu sola, no te dejes ver, y espérame en la habitación donde se quedó Lord Glover hace un año, ¿Te acuerdas?" Ella le asintió, y le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer.

Sansa estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, esperándolo, sus manos heladas de la emoción. Cuando él llegó ella por alguna razón se colocó en pie y caminó hasta él, estaba por decirle que la había hecho esperar mucho, pero él de inmediato la haló hacia la cama y la empezó a tocar y a besar, no dándole respiro de una cosa a la otra. Y cuando menos lo supo su vestido cayó al piso y mientras ella se quitaba el corsé y su bata él también se quitaba su ropa.

La última noche él se había colocado sobre ella y habían restregado sus partes íntimas, eso se había sentido mucho mejor que tocarse el uno al otro así que cuando él se acostó en la cama boca arriba ella no supo que hacer, "Siéntate encima mío, Sansa" le dijo y ella se acercó despacio, se sentó pero con dificultad pues no quería lastimarlo con su peso, él le sonrió y colocó su polla contra su estómago para que ella se pudiera acomodar sobre esta, "Vamos, siéntate." Le dijo una vez más con desespero al verla dudar, esta vez ella lo hizo y sintió que era verdad, ya estaba húmeda.

La forma en que sentía el pene de él temblando entre sus piernas era más que agradable, "¿Y ahora?" le preguntó mientras sin querer se empezó a rozar contra él. El la levantó un poco y le abrió los labios vaginales y jugó con ella por un buen rato.

Nada como verla desnuda y sentada abierta para él. Su coñito abierto y mojado, pequeñito y rosadito, con muy poco vello. Movía su trasero contra su erección. Cuando le metió dos dedos y dejó su mano quieta ella se empezó a mover.

Esto no se sentía tan bien cómo él le había dicho. Y sí, en ese mes se había tocado entre las piernas pensando en él, pero no se sentía igual a cuando era él quien la acariciaba.

Le saco los dedos y le toco el clítoris juguetonamente mientras ella gemía y se contorneaba, él se sonrió. "Extrañaste esto Sansa?" Le pregunto moviendo el dedo con firmeza y en forma circular, la vio asintiendo mientras se empezaba a mover más sobre él. Dejo su clítoris y le abrió de nuevo los labios vaginales, "Ahora, si, acuéstate sobre mí," le dijo con su otra mano acomodando su macana para que quedara entre los labios de ella.

"No te duele?" le preguntó al ver como se lo doblaba todo hacia arriba y que ella estaba primero sentada y después acostada sobre su pene.

Sabía que talvez no iba a entender su comentario, "Me dolió tanto cuando estuve ausente." había extrañado la sensación de sentir sus labios contra su polla, la cogió de las caderas mientras ella lo miro expectante y la empezó a mover, ella cerró los ojos tras unos momentos y también se empezó a mover mientras su respiración aumentaba y se sonrojaba aún más. Al principio empezaron despacio, con ella recorriendo unos cuantos centímetros pero poco después prácticamente la rodeó con los brazos y colocó sus pies contra el colchón mientras la sostenía fuertemente de las caderas y él se sobaba duro contra ella sabiendo que en esta ocasión su clítoris estaba en contacto directo y que era por eso que ella empezó a quejarse tanto y a apoyar su boca contra su pecho para acallarse.

Al poco tiempo podía notar como los jugos vaginales de ella le llegaban hasta las pelotas, paso su mano por su espalda y le apretó el trasero por unos momentos, luego su mano descendió mas y le empezó a tocar la rajita por detrás lo que le ganó un _"Siiii."_ Contenido. Robb no pudo más, un mes entero de aguantarse las ganas hicieron que reventara, no queriendo dejarla la cogió fuertemente de la cintura mientras la movía desesperado queriendo que hasta la última gota que hacía que le doliera lo dejara.

Ella volteo a mirarlo cuando sintió que la dejó de mover y lo vio pacíficamente acostado, le dio por separarse un poco y mirar entre ellos, había sentido que él había acabado y que su pene se ponía flaco otra vez, era la primera vez que eso ocurría que el acabara primero y no sabía que hacer. Vio que una parte de su pecho, la que hacia contacto con su estómago estaba untada de los jugos de él y como los hacían brillar a ambos. _Era mucho reguero._ Y ella también quería acabar, se empezó a mover de nuevo antes de que se le acabara de colocar flaco y de repente él la asustó al cogerla de las muñecas y rápidamente voltearlos, "¿Robb?"

Él le sonrió cansadamente, sabía que iba a terminar primero que ella, una mujer tenía más resistencia no importando su edad y él no podía competir con eso. "Esto te va a encantar, Sansa." Le dijo, ese había sido el plan que no le había salido de su cabeza, la quería escuchar gemir y apretarlo sin contemplaciones, y aunque su volumen aumentara no había de que preocuparse, estaban en un ala desocupada del castillo. Y en una habitación dentro de otra habitación, alguien podría pasar por el pasillo y ellos estar gritando que no los oirían. Robb le abrió más las piernas y la diferencia de estatura hizo que el estómago de él quedara contra su vaginita y se empezó a mover fuertemente contra esta y ella con él a gemir. Mientras se seguía moviendo continuó bajando y pareció que ella no lo notó, pensó en lo erótico que era que él habiendo estado untado de semen se lo estuviera restregando toditico a ella, si fueran animales era como si la estuviera marcado con su substancia, y ella, había empezado con su vagina mojadita contra su estómago y ahora prácticamente se la restregaba en el pecho mientras él seguía bajando.

"¿Que vas a hacer Robb?" le preguntó mientras se movía contra el pecho de él y sintió que bajaba otro poco. "Robb, dimelo por favor."

Robb le sonrió y abrió un poco más sus piernas situando su cabeza sobre su vientre bajo, _la iba a alistar despacito,_ "Te tocaré como te gusta."

Ella se levantó un poco para poder mirarlo, "¿Y porque no me tocas como antes? ¿Cómo la primera vez?" le preguntó.

"Confía en mí, solo disfrútalo, sí?" le dijo y empezó de nuevo a trabajar lentamente con los dedos.

"Es sólo que…me da pena que me mires ahí abajo."

Se sonrió, "¿Qué crees que estaba mirando cuando te me sentaste encima abierta de piernas?" le preguntó jugando y rodeando su hoyito para introducir un dedo en este, ella quejándose bajamente. Y él, matando su tiempo y haciéndola olvidarlo al darle cierta seguridad no miró entre sus piernas aún, permaneció con la cumbamba apoyada en su vientre bajo. Sansa olía tan rico desde acá abajo, Robb pensó mientras se relamía los labios. Se acercó a su pierna y plantó un beso inocente en su muslo mientras con dos dedos le abría los labios vaginales y se los dejaba a la vista, volvió a respirar profundo el aroma que lo llamaba, suavemente beso su monte de Venus y sintió que ella dio un pequeño respingo, "Calmate mi vida." Le dijo y suavemente prosiguió a apoyar su boca contra los labios. Ella se quedó quieta de inmediato, no deteniéndolo y pareciendo estudiar las sensaciones, él aprovechó para pasar la lengua a lo largo de toda su rajita, primero superficialmente, y luego en zigzag profundizando un poco más, en ambas ocasiones deteniéndose antes de ir a tocarle el clítoris. "Sabes rico." Y repitió la operación un par de veces, cada vez más detenidamente mientras ella se movía tan solo un tris empezándole a gustar lo que le hacía. A la n-sima pasada de su lengua ella estaba respirando profundamente. Esta vez sintió sus caderas levantándose de la cama y aproximándolas a su boca cuando empezó a besar suavemente el clítoris a hacer circulitos con su lengua alrededor de éste.

Sansa no podía creerlo, sus ojos rodaron en su cerebro mientras se escuchó quejándose altamente cuando Robb le empezó a chupar el clítoris y a tocarlo con la lengua al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitarlo y sus piernas se abrieron más para poder mover sus caderas contra su cara, "¿Qué me haces? ¿Qué me haces?" preguntó, cogiendo con una mano las sabanas de la cama, apretándolas. Sintió que la siguió chupando cada vez con más fuerza, "Para por pavor, para." tenía ganas de llorar de lo rico que se sentía pero Robb no le hacía caso. Lo tomó del cabello y sintió que se alejó un poco y le volvió a pasar la lengua por toda su rajita, haciendo fuerza, trató de alejarse, pero él la cogió duramente de la cintura.

La miró a la cara, sonriéndose malévolamente, "Te dije dos cosas, que te iba a encantar y que no me detendría hasta que me lo pidieras."

Lo tomó más duro del cabello y trató de sentarse lo más que él la dejó, "Pero -¡Robb!" él le empezó a chupar el clítoris nuevamente mientras sentía un dedo contra ella y haciendo movimientos en espiral se lo empezó a meter, "_Hay Robb, Robb, Robb._" _¡Se sentía tan bien!_

Los muslos de ella se cerraron sobre su cabeza, mas Robb podía escucharla quejándose y él también lo hizo, sintiendo su flujo aumentar y la forma en que ella se movía subiendo sus caderas mientras él más le chupaba el clítoris. Después de unos momentos decidió darle un respiro y él también disfrutar más de esto y recordarlo, después de todo sería la única vez que podría ver a Sansa corriéndose por primera vez gracias a su lengua y boca. "No hemos llegado a la mejor parte aún."

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, "¿hay algo mejor que esto?"

Robb se carcajeó, separándole los muslos más y sacando su dedo de su interior, "Tu dímelo." Le dijo antes de inclinarle más las caderas y levantárselas para por primea vez introducirse con su lengua en su coñito, penetrándola con esta. Las caderas de ella de inmediato se arquearon y no sabía si era para alejarse o para permitirle llegar más adentro, se quiso hacer creer que lo segundo. _Dios_, por los movimientos y quejidos bajos de ella se encontró pensando que no tenía vergüenza. Se salió de ella, lamiéndola rápidamente a lo largo de su rajita, con cuatro dedos los apoyó contra su coñito y los movió, escuchando como sonaba fuertemente aquella humedad. Luego prosiguió a penetrarla nuevamente con dos dedos mientras le besó el muslo de nuevo, él rozándose contra el colchón, "¿Qué te gustó más? ¿Que te cogiera con la lengua o que te chupara el clítoris?" al no obtener respuesta de inmediato se incorporó a mirarla, "Que quieres que te haga Sansa" Cuando la vio estaba sudada, colorada y respiraba profundamente, que ella se levantara sobre sus codos para responderle le pareció aún más erótico.

"Mas." Fue lo único que le dijo mientras se volvía a acostar. _Más de todo._

"Creí que querías que parara." le dijo bromeando. Y extrajo sus dedos de su coñito, le subió un poco más las caderas, y prosiguió a introducir su lengua en su huequito.

"_¡Dios!_" Sansa exclamó mientras su espalda se doblaba y Robb expertamente le seguía metiendo la lengua. Y acababa de recordar cuando él le dijo que en ese huequito cabían dedos, lengua y pene…y si la lengua se sentía mejor que los dedos, no quería esperar a ver como se sentía su pene dentro de ella. Sintió que la lengua de él no entraba más y que él la dejaba adentro, ella aprovechó para mover sus caderas así metiéndosela y sacándosela ella misma varias veces, Robb sintió deseo atravesándolo y se quejó bajamente mientras sin pensarlo le pegaba duramente con las manos en sus muslos, ella quejándose y dislocando su lengua de su interior.

Ambos se miraron y él le sobó donde la había golpeado, pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole que era que la deseaba demasiado lo que la hizo sonreír y morderse el labio inferior. Lo vio bajando de nuevo su cara para besarle el clítoris de nuevo, "No, no, Robb, pónmela adentro otra vez." le rogó cogiéndole la cabeza. Vio que él la miró y le sonrió.

Robb se incorporó un tanto, y se llevó la mano a su poya, _esa era la que le quería meter._

Las piernas de Sansa temblaron cuando él después de unos momentos puso sus manos en sus piernas y se las hizo mover, acomodándoselas contra el pecho, le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada porque era él quien sabia de esas cosas no ella. Mientras él la ponía en esa posición sintió que era más difícil respirar. Robb le encantaba hacerlo así, su lengua llegaría más profundo que antes, vio cómo sus labios vaginales se abrieron por si solos cuando la guió a abrir las piernas un poco, sopló a su coñito y ella gimió bajamente.

Su lengua moviéndose circular y rápidamente dentro su vagina era algo que ella nunca se imaginó podría pasar, era algo feo, asqueroso, pero se sentía bien, _demasiado bien,_ se sentía sudando y cada vez era más difícil sostenerse las piernas y como si leyera sus pensamientos sintió las manos de él viniendo a parar detrás de sus rodillas y empujándola más, doblándola más en dos. "Cielos." Se dijo, a la vez que movía su lengua desenfrenadamente en su interior, el sonido que él hacia, que ella hacía, que sus jugos hacían era demasiado bueno, pero de repente supo que por más que le siguiera haciendo aquello no la haría _terminar._ Con una mano se apretó un seno, y con la otra le tocó la cabeza a Robb, sintiéndolo tan sudado como ella, le acarició suavemente, "Chúpame el clítoris, Robb. Chúpamelo."

Se sorprendió al escucharla, pues no creyó que ella diría aquello sin él sacárselo.

Lo sintió haciéndole lo que le pedía y su mundo se empezó a mover, no le importaba si eso era prohibido, feo y asqueroso…mientras la siguiera haciendo sentir así. La lengua de él pasó de nuevo a su interior y estaba tan adentro que no quería que la sacara pero al mismo tiempo su clítoris…quería volver a sentir la lengua, los labios y los dientes en vez de solo la yema de un dedo, sentía como su vagina y clítoris latían con el ritmo de su corazon, se sentía bañada en sudor y en ganas, _"Dios! Dios, dios, se.. .. ah….Robb…..se siente ahahahaha…. Tan rico….."_

Robba ya estaba cansado pero aun así quería hacer sentir bien a Sansa, en el momento que ella misma se cogió las piernas para dejarlo trabajar el sintió una nueva emoción, profanar su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción que a los dos les estaba gustando. Solo esperaba que ella quisiera profanar el suyo como él lo hacía con el de ella. Imaginarse esa boquita alrededor suyo era una de las imágenes recurrentes que había tenido en todo el viaje. La continuó lamiendo furiosamente, notando como sus jugos y su saliva aumentaban a cada momento, veía como estos resbalaban y llegaban hasta los tendidos, estaba tan excitada, produciendo tanta lubricación para y por él...

Ella podía oír el sonido de sus lamidas desenfrenadas y la forma como se tragaba sus jugos, "Ah, mmm, ah! Ah! ¡Lámeme…lámeme el clítoris por favor, me quiero coah! Cocorrer, Robb, por favor, lámeme!"

Que ella le hablara así sin pena era un beneficio que le encantaba, no tanto como tocarla y besarla en lugares íntimos pero que le hablara así significaba que no le daba pena y si no le daba pena sería fácil convencerla a hacer cosas que ella al principio no quisiera hacer. Empezó despacio, no como a ella le habría gustado, quería jugar con ella, circulaba su clítoris con sus labios y aplicaba una leve succión, pasaba su lengua aplanándola sobre la pepita haciendo que ella tirara hacia atrás su cabeza y se moviera insinuadoramente mientras cogía las cobijas. Dios, esos tendidos quedarían hechos nada pues esa era tan solo la primera ronda para ambos.

La cara de Sansa se puso más roja y cerró los ojos fuertemente, _así así así,_ "Robb, Robb, ha, oh, mmm, mas rápido," se lamio los labios, _"si, ah, ah, ah,"_ cuando sintió que le chupaba el clítoris y que le metía otra vez sus dedos fue cuando se sintió cerca a acabar, _"AHHHHHHHHH!"_ su vagina se empezó a contraer, así como sus pezones se irguieron, un agradable calor se esparció rápidamente por ella y sus muslos empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente. Él dejo de tocarle el clítoris y todo se volvió a apagar lentamente, luego sintió que rápida y profundamente él le volvía a meter la lengua en su interior y la movía, "ah, ah, Robb." lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus piernas aferraron la cabeza de él mientras sus caderas se movían por si solas, vio fuego, y sintió que él le sacaba la lengua y la ponía en su clítoris nuevamente mientras sus dedos volvían dentro de ella, estaba sobre una ola, hasta que él le empezó a morder el clítoris y a chuparlo ávidamente, se empezó a correr finalmente, "¡AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" gimió.

Robb estaba seguro de estarle dando el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en su corta vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb continuó introduciendo su lengua en su coño mientras ella se calmaba un poco, al ver que los temblores lentamente residían dejó su lugar entre sus piernas y subió hasta alcanzar su cabeza, ella aún respiraba fuertemente y tenía un saludable color rosado, Robb con la palma d la mano se limpió los jugos de la cara mientras le sonreía a la apacible figura acostada a su lado, como sintiendo que el la miraba ella abrió los ojos, y le dio una gran sonrisa, _"Robb…"_ fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras el se echaba a reír, ella acomodó sus brazos alrededor de él aun sintiendo ese desaliento y sus músculos internos palpitando, le dio un pequeño pico en el cuello mientras lo abrazaba. Pronto el movió su cara y le empezó a besar los labios, al principio ella se alejó asqueada pues el aún estaba untado de sus jugos vaginales y le daba asco pero el la detuvo y la empezó a besar a la fuerza. Tentativamente abrió su boca y cuando él le pasó la lengua por la suya vio que el sabor no era tan horrible como había creído.

"Se sintió rico verdad?" Le dijo al separarse al cabo de varios segundos.

Ella aun respiraba fuertemente, "Si, mucho, es lo más rico que he sentido." Vio que él se rió, "donde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?"

Robb alzó una ceja, no se había esperado esa pregunta, "Con una de las taberneras. Tu no la conociste, andábamos a escondidas" vio que ella asintió y él se le aproximó al oído, "Sabes? Ya te tengo en mi bolsillo." Ella no entendió a qué se refería y Robb al verlo le explicó, "Una vez me dijeron que si uno hacía sentir bien a una mujer con la boca ella nunca te querría dejar."

"Pero yo no te quería dejar" le dijo sintiendo de nuevo sueño y cansancio.

"Y yo te quería hacer sentir bien." Le dijo apoyando su erección contra las costillas de ella. "Además no perdía nada en intentarlo."

Ella pasó saliva, "Que hay de tu pene?"

Él se empezó a rozar descaradamente contra ella, "Ahí está, acaso no lo sientes?"

Ella le sonrió apenada, "Claro que sí, quería saber si...dijiste que si hacías bien el trabajo con tu lengua no te dejaría, porque no con tu pene acaso no se siente rico con él también?"

Él se detuvo pensativo, "Si se siente rico, mucho, pero es solo una sensación diferente. Las dos son fuertes y diferentes."

"Y cual es mejor?" le dijo desviando su mirada hasta su parado miembro.

"No lo sé, eso depende de la mujer, supongo." Al ver que ella no le quitaba ojo de encima le pregunto, "Acaso quieres saber lo que se sentiría con el adentro?"

Ella lo miro a los ojos, y asintió apenadamente, "Si me pregunto que se sentiría."

EL le tocó la cara suavemente, "Un día de estos, tenemos que prepararte porque si no sería muy doloroso, y no quiero herirte, Sansa."

El querer saber cómo se sentía se espantó al oír que era doloroso, "Prepararme?"

Robb se quito un mechón de pelo de su cara, y asintió divertido, "Prepararte. Te he traído, o mejor dicho, nos he traído para prepararte."

"¿Y eso dolerá?" Pregunto preocupada.

"Porque te asustas? Es solo un pequeño dolorcito, nada mas, ya después veras las maravillas que sentirás."

"Es que..." le daba pena decirlo, "cuando estaba mas pequeña me lastime allí abajo y dolió mucho..."

Robb arrugo la frente pensativo, ella le había dicho que nunca se había tocado la vagina, "Como?"

"Con un caballo, me caí de este y dolió demasiado," aun le daba escalofríos de pensar en el dolor, "hasta sangre me salió y mama y papa se asustaron mucho." Vio a Robb mirándola fijamente.

Robb asintió comprendiendo, y le empezó a tocar el estomago suavemente "Uhm, creo que se te rompió el himen y por eso madre estaba asustada. Oye, ya tienes el periodo?" Ella negó con la cabeza, lo que aclaró sus dudas, "Si, se te rompió el himen."

Sansa asintió, al menos ya sabía que era lo que había pasado, "Y si me lo metes me volverá a doler?" le pregunto mientras ella también le empezaba a acariciar el estomago.

El le sonrió abiertamente, "Eso es una buena noticia sabes, no, no te dolerá porque duele cuando es rasgado pero si ya no hay nada para rasgar..." dejo la frase colgando, había sido en parte mentira pero no veía porque volverla a asustar, de pronto y hasta se echaba para atrás cuando llegara la hora.

A Sansa le gustó oír eso, "Y que me trajiste?" le pregunto olvidando sus miedos y queriendo ver su regalo.

"Mañana Sansa." Le dijo, ya había planeado lo que iba a suceder en toda la semana y si las cosas salían como creía la podría follar antes de lo que pensaba gracias al entupido caballo.

"Pero-"

"Shhhh" le dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca y ella se calló. "Me gustaría que hiciéramos algo mas ahora."

Ella alzo las cejas pues había creído que se tendría que ir a su habitación, "Si." Le dijo sintiendo como se volvía a humedecer. En cuanto él se le acercó ella lo abrazó. El metió la lengua en su boca y la empezó a mover y ella a tocar con la suya. Luego el la saco y dándole una ultima caricia la sacó, ella inmediatamente la siguió para meterla en la boca de el pero antes de meterla completamente el formó una O con sus labios y la empezó a chupar mientras hacia que las puntas se tocaran. La succionaba y la sacaba, la succionaba y la sacaba, luego abrió su boca grandemente y empujo la suya en la boca de ella. Sansa gimió mientras sus glándulas de saliva empezaban a hacer mas de esta, empezó a pelear con la lengua de el. Al cabo de unos segundos el se alejó y respiro fuertemente. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, era tan bueno hacer esa clase de cosas.

"Me lamerías allí abajo," le preguntó y vio la cara de sorpresa que ella hizo, "yo lo hice contigo."

Sansa no estaba segura, por allí era por donde el orinaba, "Si, pero...es diferente-"

El sacudio su cabeza, "Es lo mismo, vamos, yo te hice sentir bien, no podrias hacer lo mismo por mi?"

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, "pero es que por ahí orinas."

"Pero me bañé antes de que vinieras, estoy limpio. Y yo te bese por donde orinabas también."

Sansa miró su pene, "No se como hacerlo."

El la hizo levantar su mirada, "Como te succione la lengua, yo te digo como, si?"

"Pero-"

"Tan solo un momentito, mira que ya casi estoy listo para explotar, un momentito nada mas...si? Te lo ruego? Así como a ti te gusto sentir mi lengua a mi también me gustaria sentir la tuya…"

Sansa volvio a mirar el pene, le parecia asqueroso pero aun axial le llamo la atención, "Un momentito, y si no me gusta no sigo..."

Robb le sonrio y de un movimiento la sento encima de el se aproximo y la beso, "te va a gustar" le dijo abrazandola fuertemente pero besandola suavemente. Luego la solto y ella lo miro por unos instantes luego bajo lentamente y se acosto en la cama bocabajo entre las piernas de el.

Lo cogió con las dos manos y lo miró, antes lo había tocado pero nunca lo había mirado desde tan cerca, lo miro a la cara nuevamente y vio que el respiraba fuertamente. "Has lo que quieras pero no uses los dientes…" las manos de ella fueron a sus pelotas y las apreto sintiendo que tan fuertes eran, un poco rasposas y pesadas, luego hizo un puño y lo deslizo desde la base hasta la cabezita. Al ver la gotica de presemen que lo dejó su boca se aguó, y descubrió que en verdad quería hacer eso. Limpió la puntita pasando sus dedos y luego volvio a sus bolas y las levanto un poco, luego sacó su lengua y tentativamente lamió una bola. Sintió que las caderas de el se movieron y sintió que la piel no sabía feo, la verdad no sabia a nada, solo se sentía un poco rasposa. Apoyo sus labios contra ella y la succiono un poco mientras pasaba de nuevo su lengua por esa parte. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra y lo miró. "Te gustó?"

"Sí, solo sigue anita" dijo moviendo las caderas y aproximando su pene a la cara de ella. "Lo haces muy bien." Mintió, no había sido cosa del otro mundo, pero la verdad era que estaba que explotaba.

Sansa asintió y lo agarró ahora con confianza mientras lamía la base y una vez mas le chupaba las bolas, uso los dientes en una y el saltó un poco pues ella lo habioa hecho juguetonamente, después de casi dos minutos de lo mismo el se alejo un poco y ella lo volteó a mirar confundida, el le sonrió y colocando su mano sobre la de ella hizo que el glande rojo y humedo quedara contra los labios de ella, "Abre tu boquita, lámelo y succionalo. Quiero ver a mi hermanita jugando con mi poya..." Sansa se ruborizó y bajó su mirada rápidamente, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, abrió un poco la boca y su lenguita salió, rápidamente la pasó por la cabecita recogiendo un poco del liquido biscoso el cual era salado, luego tomó el inchado glande en su boca y lo volvió a lamer, lentamente empezó a succionarlo. Robb se sentía en el cielo, una de sus fantasias se estaba haciendo realidad, desplazó su mano de la suya sobre su poya y la colocó en la cabeza de Sansa la cual se detuvo y lo miró nuevamente, sus labios aun seximente alrededor de él, su boca llena con él, vio un poco de la saliva sobre el y su pene palpitó y la sintió gemir anets de que ella se lo sacara de su boca.

"Robb?" Le preguntó creyendo que talvez lo había lastimado y por eso la detenía.

No le dijo nada, le tocó suavemente un mechón de cabello y luego hizo presion sobre su cuello cabelludo mientras el levantaba un poco las caderas mostrandole su pene, ella entendió y lo volvió a poner en su boca, esta vez con mayor experiencia, "Si mi amor, así." Le dijo cuando ella empezó a hacer circulitos sobre todo su glande, desde el huequito hasta la basesita, la sintió delinear la cabezita con su boca humeda y le empezó a mover la cabeza para que ella se metiera mas de el, unos segundos después el estaba metiendo cada vez mas su pene en su boca con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

Sansa empezó a girar su boca un poco mientras sentía un apenado placer al reconocer la imagen que el debería estar viendo, lo miró y seguramente el la miraba también, su mano empezó a acariciar su muslo y luego la base de su poya mientras se la sacaba y le daba un lametón siguiendo la vena hinchada. "Sansa..." Robb se lamió los labios al verla establece un ritmo, su cabeza moviendose de arriba haceia abajo en una parte de su poya y usando su lengua sobre la vena mientras lo succionaba, a los pocos minutos la mano de ella también se movia de arriba abajo sobte lo que no se podía meter y el sintio que la cabezita era presionada contra la garganta, no pudo resistirlo y con la mano en su cabeza hizo que se tragara otro poco de sí. Ella inmediatamente se alejo mientras le dieron nauseas pues no estaba acostumbrada a eso. "Tendrás que aprender a comertela toda..." le dijo mientras se sentaba y ella trataba de poner las nauseas a un lado.

Sansa no estaba segura a que se refería, Robb era tan grande que no se imaginaba como mas de el le pudiera entrar, y no solo grande, también ancho, su mandibula le estaba empezando a doler. "No creo que pueda."

Robb se le arrimó y le dio un beso, sus lenguas peleando inmediatamente, una mano fue hasta uno de sus senos y se lo empezó a tocar, "Ya podrás, ya lo verás, seguiremos practicando hasta que puedas..."

Sansa asintió, la verdad le había gustado hacerle eso a Robb, era la primera vez que lo veía disfrutar tanto por algo que le hacía, "Cuanto mides?" le preguntó y vio que el le abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Um, la ultima vez que lo medí...como 17 centimetros." Le respondió mientras la hacia tocarlo, ella sin inhibiciones lo hizo.

Lo miró palpitante en su mano, "17? En serio? Diria que es mas largo..."

"Mas largo es mejor, mas ancho es mejor." Le dijo mientras se empezaba a excitar de sobre manera, tener la boquita de ella sobre el había sido genial y lo queria de nuevo, pero no queria presionarla, de pronto la asustaba y después se negaba a hacerlo de nuevo.

"En serio?" dijo mierando alrededor de si, y el asintió, "Tienes una regla? Quiero medirlo..."

A el le molestó un poco, ese no era el momento para que ella andubiera en sus cosas de niña, aun axial queria llevarle el juego pues nada hacia un orgasmo mas potente que haber que tenido que esperar por el, le dijo donde había una y la vio caminando desnuda hacia el escritorio, luego volviendo hacia el.

Cuidadosamente lo puso contra la base y lo pego o mas que pudo contra el pene, "Robb, creo que te equivocaste en 5 centimetros..."

Robb le sonrio, "No te dije que la ultima vez que lo medi tenia 16 años?" ella sacudió la cabeza y el le miró el coño de nuevo. Todavía estaba mojada, "Te mojaste cuando me lo mamabas?" Ella asintió volteando la cabeza apenadamente, "Bein, pero no tienes porque apenarte conmigo, nada de lo que hagamos te debería apenar." Le quitó la regla de la mano y la puso a un lado, "Te lo demostraré." El colocó su cara en us vagina y le dio una lamida y ella se estremeció, le cogió la mano, "Ven, hagamos un 69."

"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó mientras el la acostaba en el piso y se acomodaba encima de ella, se empezaron a besar nuevamente y cuando se separaron el le dijo que estaba a punto de saberlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que Sansa suena demasiado inocente, pero yo lo veo a que seguramente a ella le han estado colocando bastante cuidado que ni cuenta se da nada. O sea, es la niña vapida que solo quiere un esposo apuesto, y no se pone a pensar en lo que tiene que pasar para tener un bebé. Me imagino a que es tan sobreprotegida que solo le dirán lo que pasa en una noche de boda dos días antes de dicha boda, o si acaso el mismo día.
> 
> Espero que esto le guste a alguien y me deje reviews gracias.


End file.
